Birds of a Feather
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. Hoshitani could see youkai since long ago. One day, he helps a bird with a broken wing, but... the bird transforms into a youkai. Now, with the youkai as a bodyguard, misadventures ensue.
1. Wings and Feathers

Hoshitani Yuta is very observant, especially when it comes to youkai. Since long ago, he could see them, but mostly stayed away from them when possible. He's been running away from youkai for a long time. As for humans… well… he's not that close with them either, despite keeping the fact that he can see a secret.

That is…until one day…

* * *

Hoshitani was walking home from school, when suddenly it started to rain. The sun was still out too. He ran, trying to find somewhere dry, when he spots someone dancing on a stone stage. Silver hair tied up with a red ribbon, a black kimono with a red phoenix and lavender lilacs in the design, a mask, and more importantly, black wings with feathers flying.

Hoshitani just stared in awe at the sight, wide eyed, enchanted by the dancing. When it was over, he quickly ran away, the dancer being none the wiser.

When he got home, Hoshitani took a shower, then collapsed onto the bed, exhausted but happy. He wonders what the guy was doing **there** , of all places, and if he was a youkai. Also, if he would be there tomorrow. Shaking his head, Hoshitani thinks to himself, 'No. I shouldn't associate myself with youkai. I know what cruel things they can do to humans, but… I also know of the kind things they can do. Besides, he would probably be either a bird youkai or a tengu.' Sighing, he decides to see if the guy will be there again tomorrow, and do something then.

* * *

The next day, he went to the same spot, only to find it empty. Sighing in disappointment, 'I knew this would happen.' He turns around to head home, but unbeknownst to him, a black bird chirps and flies off towards his direction.

By the time Hoshitani got home and went to his room to study, a little black bird crashes into his room through an open window, flopped over. Shocked, Hoshitani just stares at the bird, before running to a corner of the room, scared. The bird gets up and tries to fly but falls again, this time, Hoshitani catches it in his hands. Sighing, he brings the bird over to his bed, and gently sets it down. Examining it, Hoshitani frowns, "You hurt your wing." The bird chirps at him, "Don't worry, I'll get you some bandages," Hoshitani says as he gets the first aid kit.

After finishing bandaging the bird's wing, the bird hops onto the pillow, resting there. "You just rest up, OK? That wing should be healed up in a few weeks," Hoshitani says, going to get a snack.

By the time Hoshitani gets back upstairs with sunflower seeds and oranges, he comes in to a surprise. The silver haired guy from yesterday in his room, wearing his usual kimono and mask with a bandaged wing, the other folded up, sitting cross-legged in his bed.

"Ah!" Hoshitani yelps. "Shh! Not so loud," the silver haired youkai whispers before pausing, "Wait. You can see me?" Hoshitani silently nods. Blinking, the silver haired youkai smiles sheepishly, "Well then… Since you helped me, I won't do anything to you, or this house. Just let me stay here until my wing heals, hm?" Hoshitani sighs, "I have a lot of questions." The silver haired youkai smiles, "I'll bet. I'm Itsuki." Hoshitani replies, "Hoshitani Yuta."

Itsuki smiles, "You should be more careful with your name. You might get cursed." Hoshitani pouts, causing Itsuki to laugh. "What kind of youkai are you, exactly? I can't tell if you're a tengu or a bird." Itsuki answers, "Both, and my bird form is a nightingale. Don't ask how." Hoshitani nods, "OK~! Then, why did you crash into my room?" Itsuki smiles sheepishly, slightly blushing, "Ah. **That**. Well… I kind of got some turbulence with a strong wind, which caused me to crash here. Sorry." Hoshitani sighs again, "It's OK. I'm just glad you're alright."

"A question from me now, why aren't you afraid of me?" Hoshitani tilts his head, a bit confused. "You should know all about what atrocities us youkai do, since you can see us. Why aren't you afraid?" Hoshitani contemplates, for about five second before answering, "Youkai don't usually scare me. I usually avoid youkai if at all possible. Also, … I kind of saw you dancing yesterday." Itsuki looks at him in shock. "Your dancing is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Itsuki blushes, embarrassed, "Thanks for the compliment."

Hoshitani laughs, Itsuki memorized by the clear sound of it. "Itsuki?" Hoshitani asks, causing Itsuki to snap out of it. "Ah, sorry. The crash must've disorientated me more than I thought." Hoshitani looks at him, worried. "Don't worry. Youkai are tougher than humans, so I'll be fine." Hoshitani smiles, "Glad to hear that. But, if you're going downstairs, turn into a nightingale please. The other residents in this house can't see youkai, and I don't want to inconvenience them." Itsuki nods. "Also, here," he hands him a bag of sunflower seeds, "I got them for you. The oranges are mine." Itsuki smiles and accepts the bag, "Thank you."

Hoshitani smiles back, the both of them settling onto the bed. He eats an orange slice, "Now then… tell me more about youkai." Itsuki smiles slyly, "Gladly."

* * *

After a few weeks, the two get closer and become friends. When Itsuki, wing fully healed, before he flew off, said that they can meet under the huge sakura tree near the stone stage from now on. That he'll be staying there for a while. Hoshitani happily smiles, "Yay!" Itsuki smiles, turns into a nightingale, and flies off.


	2. Exorcist Encounter

A few weeks later, when off to visit Itsuki, Hoshitani bumps into a blond and his companion. "Ah. Sorry," Hoshitani apologizes. The blond smiles, "It's alright."

They all end up going the same way in awkward silence.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the sakura tree, the blonde's companion swiftly jumps into the tree, catching a black nightingale. Hoshitani's eyes widened, the nightingale transforming into Itsuki. The blond takes out a paper charm, the companion moving out of the way.

Hoshitani runs in front of Itsuki, "Stop!" The blond hesitates, "Don't get in my way." Hoshitani glares, "You're an exorcist, right? You wouldn't dare hurt a human, so listen to me!" The blond sighs and lowers his hand, "Alright."

Hoshitani asks, "Why are you trying to exorcise him? He hasn't done anything wrong!" The blond replies, "This youkai needs to be exorcised, so it won't harm humans. Sawatari." His companion, Sawatari, nods and kicks the youkai, but Itsuki dodges, takes Hoshitani into his arms and flies into the tree's branches.

"Itsuki..." Itsuki sighs, "Don't be so reckless. I won't save you next time." Itsuki puts Hoshitani down, then flies off into the sky.

Sighing, the blond tells Sawatari that it's useless to follow the youkai. Rather, he's more interested in this boy. Sawatari nods, and helps Hoshitani down the tree. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?" the blond states, more like a demand than a question. Sighing, Hoshitani agrees, 'It's not like I have a choice.'

* * *

In a nearby park, they sit down on a bench, Hoshitani glaring and the blond smiling like nothing's wrong, Sawatari standing beside the bench.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Tatsumi Rui, an exorcist. This is," he gestures toward Sawatari, "Sawatari, my shiki." Hoshitani glares a little less, "Hoshitani Yuta." Tatsumi smiles, "Now then… what's your relationship with that youkai?"

"We're friends," Hoshitani says, "and I won't let you exorcise him." Tatsumi frowns, "Friends, huh… You should reconsider your definition of 'friends'." Hoshitani sighs, "I know some youkai can do horrible things, but they can also do kind things. Would you stand by and let Sawatari die?" Sawatari flinches as Tatsumi sighs, "No. I understand where you're coming from, but you still should be careful."

Tatsumi gets up, "I won't go after that youkai anymore, since I have other things to do, but…" He gets out a card, "Here. Call me if you need anything." Hoshitani takes the card, and sees Tatsumi and Sawatari off. "We'll be seeing you," Sawatari bows, following his master.

* * *

Sighing in relief that the ordeal is over, Hoshitani heads home. In his room though, he discovers Itsuki on his bed, the window open, his kimono half off. Blushing, Hoshitani yells, "What are you doing here?" Itsuki turns to look at him, "Ah. Welcome back. Is the exorcist gone?" Hoshitani sighs at him, "Yeah… He won't come after you since he's busy. More importantly, why are you here?"

Itsuki smiles, "Can I stay here with you? I'll be your bodyguard in return since you seem to attract trouble." Hoshitani stutters, "O-OK, but please put your kimono back on!" Itsuki laughs, and puts it back on, Hoshitani turning away, blushing.

Hoshitani goes downstairs, and asks his parents if he can keep a bird as a pet. The bird being Itsuki transformed into a nightingale. His parents agree, seeing that their son is starting to finally get over his fear of animals. Hearing this, Itsuki flies and lands on Hoshitani's head, Hoshitani freezing still, then flies off back upstairs.

When Hoshitani got back upstairs, he pouts, "Why'd you do that?" Itsuki smiles, back in his normal form, "Sorry. I thought it would be fun to tease you." This causes Hoshitani to pout even more, Itsuki trying not to laugh.


	3. Meeting the Brother

A month later, they're still together, Itsuki following Hoshitani to school and back as a nightingale. Hoshitani appreciates it but… it can get a little annoying with Itsuki's teasing.

Then, another nightingale shows up on his window sill, only in white. Perplexed by the sight, Hoshitani opens the window, letting the white nightingale in.

The white nightingale turns into a human form, dark blue hair, purple eyes, glasses, wearing a white kimono with a blue bird and black lily design, and white wings. Pushing up his glasses, he looks at Hoshitani, who's nervous. "Um… can I help you?"

"I'm Tsubasa. I heard that my brother Itsuki was staying here," Tsubasa says. Hoshitani nods, "Ah. He's in the bath right now. It'll be a while since he likes the hot water." Tsubasa sighs, "I understand. I'll wait here then," he sits down on a cushion. "Ah. Would you like some tea?" Hoshitani asks. Tsubasa shakes his head, "No, thank you." Hoshitani nods, then sits down in front of him.

"I'm Hoshitani Yuta," Hoshitani introduces himself, and Tsubasa nods. "Um… is Itsuki in trouble?" Tsubasa sighs, "Yes. Why is he staying here?" Hoshitani answers, "He said he's my bodyguard, but… it's more like he's freeloading."

Tsubasa shakes his head, "Has he been a good bodyguard then?" Hoshitani smiles, "Yeah!" Tsubasa smiles, then look around the room. He sees a cushion on top of a long wooden pole. Hoshitani looks in that direction, "Ah. **That** … I set that up for him. He likes to sleep up there sometimes." Tsubasa nods, then turns into his nightingale form, flying up to check it out. He plops down, getting comfortable. Hoshitani smiles, "Glad you like."

It was then that Itsuki came out of the bathroom with only a towel on, his hair down. Hoshitani blushes and looks away, "I-Itsuki, put some clothes on!" Itsuki smiles, and with a gust of wind, is dressed in his usual. Hoshitani looks and sighs at him. They both hear a chirp, Tsubasa transforming back on the floor.

Itsuki's surprised, "Tsu-Tsubasa… why are you here?" Tsubasa pushes up his glasses, flashing, "You need to come home. Grandfather has summoned us." At the mere mention of this, Itsuki flinches, "Can't you go by yourself?" "No. He specifically asked us both to come," Tsubasa responds immediately. Itsuki sweat-drops, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Tsubasa shakes his head, "You're better off going then being forced to go." Sighing, Itsuki sits down, "Fine. Just give me an hour, OK?" Tsubasa nods, sitting down as well.

Hoshitani, at this awkward situation, decides to step out, and go downstairs. Hearing the door close, Tsubasa asks, "That boy… what do you think of him?" Itsuki smiles, "He's unlike anyone I've ever met, but reminds me of myself at the same time. I want to protect him." Tsubasa's taken aback at this as Itsuki would only say such things if he really meant it. "He does give great hospitality… but, if your enemies find out…" Itsuki frowns, "I know, but I'm determined to protect him. Besides, I think I'm-"

The door opens, Hoshitani popping his head in, "Um… would you two like some sunflower seeds for the road?" The two youkai blink, then smile, "Sure." Smiling back, Hoshitani goes to get two bags of sunflower seeds, then heads back into the room.

"Here," Hoshitani gives each of them a bag, then asks, "When are you coming back?" Itsuki smiles mournfully, "Three days, at least. You going to be alright without me?" Hoshitani pouts, "I can handle myself just fine. This is important, right? Just go." Itsuki blinks at that, not knowing what to say to that while Tsubasa chuckles.

Hoshitani, slightly blushing, "Come back safe, Itsuki. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do with all these sunflower seeds." Itsuki smiles, then pets Hoshitani's head, "I'll see you later." Hoshitani pouts, then tries to swipe at Itsuki, who only laughs as he dodges it.

Tsubasa and Itsuki both fly out the window, producing a breeze, and then they're gone, Hoshitani closing his eyes at the wind in his face. Opening them, he closes the window, and lays down on his head. 'He'll be alright. We both will. It's only three days. What's the worst that can happen?'


	4. Tsukigami Shrine and the Fox

It's day one without Itsuki, but it goes by like before Hoshitani even met him. On a whim, he visit's the local shrine, praying to the god, Tsukigami. 'Please let the next three days go without a hitch,' he prays. When he's finished, he leaves an offering of oranges, sunflower seeds, and manju.

Sighing, he walks around the shrine, only… He feels like he's being followed. Looking behind himself, he sees an ominous shadow with a big mouth, looking like it's about to eat him. Hoshitani runs for his life, the shadow following him.

Desperate, he enters a side building of the shrine, closing the door, and falling to the floor. The shadow opens the door, and approaches him, trying to grab him when suddenly, a bright light shines, the shadow running away. Hoshitani blinks in confusion. 'Where'd that come from?'

"Are you alright?" a voice says, and Hoshitani turns toward him. A guy with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a robe. Hoshitani nods, "Thanks for saving me." The blue haired guy smiles, "You are welcome, but… usually youkai never come anywhere near here, let alone attack humans here. And, **usually** , most humans can't see me." Hoshitani smiles, "Maybe I'm special." The guy chuckles, " _Maybe_ ," he looks at Hoshitani and hold out his hand, "I'm Haruto." Hoshitani takes his hand, helping himself up, "Hoshitani Yuta."

"Are you the god of this shrine?" Hoshitani asks. Haruto smiles, "One of them. My little brother is out right now. Now then, you were asking for three days without trouble, right?" Hoshitani slightly blushes, "Y-yes. Itsuki, my bodyguard, had family matters to attend to, so he's left me alone for the next three days." Haruto blinks at the name, "You know Itsuki?" Hoshitani nods. Haruto smiles, "He's my drinking buddy. No wonder he has not visited lately." Hoshitani comments, "He also has been freeloading at my house."

Haruto laughs, "Yeah. That's like him." Hoshitani smiles. Haruto gives Hoshitani a charm with a star and moon design, "Here. This'll help protect you." Hoshitani bows, "Thank you." Haruto smiles, "It's nothing. A friend of Itsuki's is a friend of mine. Just make sure you both come to visit sometime." Hoshitani nods, "I will!"

Hoshitani leaves and heads home, closing the shrine door. Haruto smiles to himself, "He's a good kid. Still… I hope you get back soon, Itsuki. He probably needs you more than anyone else."

As Hoshitani headed home, the shadow made another appearance, only to have the charm destroy it when it came too close. Sighing, Hoshitani made it home in one peace, but… 'I miss you, Itsuki.'

* * *

The next day, Hoshitani was walking on a hiking trail when a fox comes up to him. This particular fox youkai had orange hair, orange eyes, and a white kimono with a orange fox design. "Um… do you have some business with me?"

The fox nods, "Yes. Name's Kyouji. I saw Tsubasa fly into your house, and I'm not letting you have him." Surprised at this, Hoshitani raises his hands up on surrender, "He was only getting Itsuki for a family matter. You can have him." Kyouji's anger dissipates, "Then, I guess… It's alright." Hoshitani sighs in relief. "You like Itsuki, don't you?" Kyouji asks. Hoshitani blushes, "Wha-what makes you say that?"

Kyouji just stares at him intensely. Hoshitani eventually breaks and sighs, "Yes. I like him. A **lot** more than I should like someone, let alone a youkai. Ne, what should I do?" Kyouji sputters, " **D-don't ask me**! I still… haven't figured it out either…" The awkward silence between them is thick.

"Um… why don't we both promise to confess to them, someday?" Hoshitani suggests. Kyouji contemplates before agreeing, "Yeah…" With that Hoshitani leaves, but- "Oi! What's your name?" Kyouji asks. Hoshitani smiles, yelling, "Hoshitani Yuta," over his shoulder and disappearing into the distance. "Hoshitani Yuta… good luck," Kyouji says to himself.

When Hoshitani got home, he flops onto bed, blushing at what just happened. Sighing into a pillow, he thinks about Itsuki again… and how to confess to him. Just thinking about it makes him embarrassed, scared, and hopeful all at the same time. He closes his eyes, and tries to get some sleep.


	5. In Sickness and in Health

The last day without Itsuki around, Hoshitani feels sick. He's hot, probably a fever, and almost no energy. He's never felt this bad before, plus, he even doesn't get sick often. 'What's going on? I feel terrible. I want to sleep more… But, if I do, I don't think I'll be able to wake up again… Itsuki…' Hoshitani holds the charm to his chest, the charm glowing, the power purifying him, and keeping the illness at bay for the time being.

Panting, Hoshitani sleeps for a few hours as the charm does its thing. "Itsuki…" he calls in his sleep. Hoshitani gets up periodically to try to eat and drink, helping only a little bit. He still calls for Itsuki in his sleep.

* * *

It was late at night when Itsuki finally appeared, coming in from the window, moonlight seeping through. He's dressed in his usual kimono, but takes off the mask as he sees Hoshitani's asleep. "Itsuki…" He hears the boy call for him, and smiles. "I'm right here," Itsuki says as he puts a hand to Hoshitani's forehead.

Cringing, Itsuki frowns, "You're really sick, aren't you? I go out for three days, and this is what happens." Hoshitani, feeling the cold on his forehead, blinks, looking up at him. "I didn't mean to wake you," Itsuki smiles sadly. Hoshitani stares at him, at Itsuki's ruby eyes, "It's OK."

"I feel like if I don't do this, you'll die," Itsuki says as he takes out a clay jug full of water from Mt. Fuji from his kimono, "This is the only way." Hoshitani blinks, "Is that…" Itsuki nods, "Yes. Do you trust me?" Hoshitani nods, "Completely."

Itsuki opens the jug, Hoshitani trying to sit up, but falls back down again. "Right… You're too exhausted to move, so… I'll do it for you," Itsuki smiles as he leans over Hoshitani with the jug in hand. "Just open your mouth, and let me do the rest. You will be fine," Itsuki says before he takes a few gulps of water, and kisses Hoshitani, tilting Hoshitani's head back as he transfers it into the boy. Hoshitani swallows it all before parting, getting air, a trickle of water flowing down his lips. They do this two more times before Hoshitani leans back onto the bed and falls asleep.

Itsuki smiles, licking up the trail of water from the boy's lips, and petting his hair, "Hope you can forgive me," Itsuki whispers as he lays down beside him, hugging Hoshitani to himself tight. They sleep peacefully like that the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Itsuki woke up, the first thing he sees is Hoshitani asleep by his side, his arms still around him. Smiling, but unwilling to move from their current position, Itsuki lowers his head to bite Hoshitani's ear lobe, then goes even lower to his neck. He nuzzles it before sucking and biting, leaving a mark behind. Fortunately, this doesn't wake Hoshitani up, but causes him to moan.

Smirking at that reaction, Itsuki blows hot air into Hoshitani's ear as he runs his hands under Hoshitani's shirt, causing the boy to shiver. Unfortunately for Itsuki, Hoshitani wakes up, and head butts him, both of them cringing from the pain, holding their hands to their heads.

"Why?" Itsuki asks. Hoshitani pouts, "You were taking advantage of me while I slept, pervert. At least wait until I'm awake to do that!" Itsuki perks up, "Really? You're fine with this?" Hoshitani blushes, "You did take my first kiss… and turned me into a youkai. Take responsibility, baka."

Itsuki smiles, "Yuta…" Yuta turns away, "I love you." Yuta blushes hard, "Love you too…" Itsuki and Yuta both get up out of bed. "You sure you don't want to be human again?" Itsuki asks. Yuta shakes his head, "I've already made my decision, Itsuki. I'm staying with you." Itsuki sighs, giving up as he knows that he's not going to talk his new love out of this. Yuta gets some paper and a pen, writing a letter to his parents, saying to not look for him. That he's found someone to love, and will be staying with him from now on.

After delivering the letter, Itsuki flies off with Yuta in his arms. "Woooowhoooo!" Yuta yells, and Istuki smiles. Eventually, they land in a safe place, where they live together for the rest of their existences.

* * *

Bonus:

They did, however, visit the Tsukigami shrine. Haruto was surprised, but understands that love makes you do crazy things. Tsubasa welcomes them, but advises not to cause trouble. Eventually, Kyouji confesses to Tsubasa, now they're together too. As for Tatsumi and Sawatari… they only said to be careful of other exorcists before leaving the area.

Bonus 2:

Suddenly, one morning, Yuta found himself with white wings of his own. It both freaked him out, and made him excited at the same time. Itsuki, surprised as well, calms him down. Then, he decides to teach him how to fly. Yuta gets the hang of it easily enough, and now they fly together.


End file.
